Opera time table W30/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * This Week New Releases Opera time table 25.07.2016 - Monday/Montag 02:50 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 05:15 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 08:24 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 12:14 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 14:00 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 15:34 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 17:39 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1986) Opus 111 (I) 19:40 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 22:09 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 26.07.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:56 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 03:42 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 06:32 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 08:54 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 10:36 Giacomo Puccini - La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 12:45 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 15:30 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 17:16 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 18:49 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:39 Aribert Reimann - Medea (2010) Oehms Classics (D) - Première 22:40 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 27.07.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:32 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 01:31 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 02:50 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 04:21 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 06:07 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 07:12 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 08:41 Thüring Bräm - Il Gong Magico (2004) Musiques Suisses (D) - 1st recording - Première 09:55 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) - 1st recording 10:47 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:27 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 15:20 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 16:55 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 18:58 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 20:45 Aribert Reimann - Melusine (2007) Wergo (D) - 1st recording - Première 22:22 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 28.07.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:08 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording 02:15 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 04:51 Knussen and Sendak - Higglety Pigglety Pop! (Version 1999) (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording - Première 05:52 Knussen and Sendak - Where The Wild Things Are (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording - Première 06:32 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 08:18 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 09:11 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 11:35 Benjamin Britten - Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) - 1st recording - Première 14:14 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 16:56 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 18:58 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 21:04 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 22:41 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 29.07.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:10 Giuseppe Verdi - Alzira (1999) Philips (I) 02:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) 04:46 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 07:29 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 10:10 Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) - Première 12:08 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 14:29 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 16:54 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 18:58 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 20:28 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 30.07.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:27 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 03:25 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 06:25 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:43 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12:41 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 15:50 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:49 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:54 Leonardo Vinci - Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording - Première 23:37 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 31.07.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:18 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:19 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 07:53 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 10:22 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 12:34 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 14:39 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 16:49 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:26 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 30/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016